


I saw Cassie Kissing Sam(ta Claus)

by Cryptand_Bismol (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, Misunderstandings, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cryptand_Bismol
Summary: A bit of Christmas fluff with a small amount of my signature angstKisses beneath the mistletoe, what could be better?Well, if it was the right brother, of course.





	I saw Cassie Kissing Sam(ta Claus)

**Author's Note:**

> I have like four other fics on the go but I have been reading too many happy mistletoe fics so I wanted to spice it up a little 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Christmas had always passed unremarkably for them, aside from the one in the year before he went to hell, and even when they had a pseudo home in the bunker they never did more than listen to the unavoidable array of Christmas songs when they were working a case and treat themselves to some eggnog with their diner burgers. They didn’t really think anything of the lack of tradition, never really had time (or the money) to decorate and fill themselves with holiday cheer when they were young and on the road, and especially not when they were older, and heaven and hell were breathing down their necks.

But for once it was actually... quiet. Calm.

Mary and Jack were back from the apocalypse world, Lucifer and alternate Michael dead, Gabriel helping out with heaven as sporadically as he could get away with, and Team Free Will 2.0 were finally able to breathe without the threat of another world-ending disaster hanging over them.

So, it wasn’t really a surprise that when Jack bounded up to them in early December, all puppy dog eyes and gushing about presents and Christmas trees and snow and all things Christmas that he had stumbled across in his constant research of humanity, that they had agreed that yes, this year would be a good year to try for a proper Christmas.

Sam had taken Jack out to stock up on Christmas essentials, coming back with a proverbial ton of tinsel, baubles, and lights, a truly exorbitantly expensive pine tree, and a stack of Christmas snacks.

And so, the past few weeks had been a flurry of Christmas cheer, introducing Cas and Jack (and themselves really) to the multitude of Christmas movies and songs and traditions, with Cas finally understanding why Meg had called him Clarence.

They’d agreed to get each person a gift, and Dean had already decided what to get Sam and Jack. He wasn’t very good at gifts, never having the good ideas or sentimentality that Sam did, but he generally got people things they liked, even if they weren’t particularly special. Cas however, Cas was different. He had given Cas a gift before, the mix tape he had kept a hold of even when Cas had died, the closest reminder he had to happier times, and had, in a way, re-gifted that to him when he was brought back from the empty. But even then, Dean was sharing his likes with Cas, rather than giving him something that he liked.

He knew a lot of things that the angel liked, burgers and animals and bees and helping others and having a home and a family, but he had no idea what to do with this information, what he could get Cas to show him that he understood what he valued.

It was late at night mid-December, after Cas’ choice on movie night was actually several hour-long nature documentaries which Cas spent most of the time with his eyes glued to the screen with a quite frankly adorable smile plastered to his face, when Dean finally realised the perfect gift for him.

He has seen the almost imperceptible gasp of joy Cas gave out when he watched a new animal introduced, his hands gripping the edge of the seat when the creature on screen was in danger or in need of food. And so, Dean propped the laptop upon his knees, scrolling through animal adoption websites. He regretted that he couldn’t get Cas a real pet, their lives not suited to the guinea pig or the cat that he knew Cas would melt over, but at least this way he could give Cas the present of knowing an animal somewhere in the world was being cared for. And he was sure that he would love the adoption pack and the little cuddly toy that came with it.

It was hard to pick just one and, in the end, he figured that it couldn’t hurt to promise a bit of money to three animals, especially for Cas. He picked out a Polar Bear to be a little bit Christmassy, a Turtle because Cas had lectured him many time about plastic in the ocean, and finally for Cas’ love of cat videos, a Jaguar. And in the spirit of giving he even used the one real card he had instead of a fake credit card, an account with a fake name but with money he’d paid in that he’d been given on hunts, the spare cash after they’d treated themselves to dinner. It was easy enough to get it delivered to a sorting office to be picked up later, and with a final few clicks Dean finished the order and shut off his laptop, settling back into his mattress with a weight off his mind.

For once not being able to use the bunker as their real address had worked out; the parcels were emblazoned with the animal logo of the charity and even with Cas’ angelic patience he would not have been able to resist peeking into it. He’d picked up some generic Christmas paper while he was out too, along with a pile of candy for Jack and some shampoo for Sam that was almost too expensive for the joke. Not being able to resist, he stopped off at a drive-through, picking up burgers for everyone and a pie mostly for himself.

Feeling pretty good about his present for the Angel, he even allowed himself to turn the radio on and sing along to a few Christmas songs, at least until the ringing of bells grew too much and he switched back to his cassettes. He actually had a smile on his face as he parked up in the garage, choosing to leave the gifts hidden in his trunk from the prying eyes of his family. He was almost humming as he made his way through the bunker, tossing the meal on the kitchen table and grabbing himself a beer.

He hadn’t seen anyone in the war room or the library when he walked through, so headed to their bedrooms, a short walk along the corridor. He could hear low voices, and he smiled at the sound, happy to have his family here, rounding the corner.

Stopping dead in his tracks, he felt his face flush and then quickly drain of all colour.

There, in the doorway to Cas’ room, stood his brother and Cas, the latter with hands cupping Sam’s cheeks. He watched in abject horror as his brother’s face was pulled down, lips meeting each other’s. Cas had even pushed himself a little taller on the balls of his feet, pressing himself into the kiss.

Dean turned away, pacing back to the kitchen before spinning on his feet back into the corridor in indecision. He hovered in the hallway again, knowing that around the corner everything he had ever hoped for was slipping away and into the hands of his brother. Swallowing harshly, he went back to the kitchen, abandoning the beer and burgers in favour of the bottle of Jack Daniels he kept at the back of the cupboard. He wanted to wallow in his room, but then he’d have to pass that doorway again, where Cas and Sam were no doubt still kissing and holding each other in the open doorway, or worse, be confronted with a closed door and quiet moans escaping from behind it.

He shook himself of the thought, every bit of happiness he’d felt barely an hour previous was evaporated, a hollow pain in his chest and a lump in his throat. Instead of his room, he made his way back to the darkened garage, sitting in the front seat of Baby in silence.

He thought... he thought he and Cas were inevitable, promises not made with words but with actions. He thought he understood the long stares, the tension between them, the happiness he felt when Cas was around. Had thought Cas felt the same.

Not only had he been wrong, but he had evidently been so blindsided by his own wants and desires that he’d failed to notice the Sam and Cas were getting closer.

He wanted to be angry, wanted to march over to Sam and demand he tell him what the hell he thinks he’s doing, because Sam wasn’t stupid, he had to see the way Dean felt about Cas for all these years. But perhaps if Dean was blindsided, then maybe so was Sam. It wasn’t much of a surprise, Cas had always had a way of drawing every eye in the room.

No, he couldn’t be angry.

It made sense really. Sam had always been bookish where Dean had been the brawn, the overcompensating macho man where Sam had no problem with expressing himself, letting himself enjoy things without the fear of John’s judgement weighing down on him. And Cas himself saw no point in hiding parts of himself, his joy of knowledge and humanity not tainted by typical gender expectations. It only made sense that he would choose Sam, after all who wouldn’t when given the choice?

He took another swig of whiskey, half the bottle drained already, resting his forehead on the steering wheel.

All he wanted, now that things had quietened down, was for Cas to be happy. Ten years on Earth and mostly of them were spent with the weight of the world on his shoulders, warring between his brothers in heaven and his family on Earth. Now he could see the quiet happiness in Cas grow with every passing day, his fond smile as he watched Jack enjoy life, his contented sigh as he sipped his third coffee of the morning, rich with creamer and sugar. And with every smile, the smoothing of his frown lines and the crinkles of joy around his eyes, Dean’s own happiness grew too.

And if... if Cas’ happiness lay with Sam, then Dean would push whatever hopes and feelings he had aside, let his dreams of feeling that soft hair beneath his fingers and those plush lips pressed to his own remain dreams. Cas deserved that at least, Sam too.

With a heavy heart he set down the unfinished bottle, stashing it in the glove box, and pushed himself out of the car. He took a deep breath, forcing a false smile upon his face and squaring his shoulders like he was readying himself for battle.

Cas and Sam were sat across from each other in the kitchen when he got there, the former still eating his burger while the latter was scrunching up his wrapper and wiping stray ketchup from his lips. It seemed like someone, probably Cas to be honest, had put the other two burgers in the oven to keep them warm, and the pie was resting uneaten on the side. Jack mustn’t have surfaced from his room yet, but with the way he uncharacteristically yelled at Dean to ‘go away’ when he the hunter had knocked to ask if he wanted anything from the store, the Nephilim was likely engrossed in making some kind of Christmas gift or card for them all. He was a good kid.

“Hello Dean,” Cas said, smiling up at him, “Thank you for the burgers.”

“Uh, hey Cas,” he said, trying to stop his eyes from looking for signs of Cas’ dishevelment, “No problem, buddy, I was out anyway.”

Sam tossed his wrapper in the trash from his seat, “You feeling alight? I can’t believe you left a double bacon cheeseburger and a pie for longer than five minutes.”

“Har har, I’m fine I just... had some things to do.” Dean evaded, grabbing his burger from the oven. It was a bit limp from being warmed so long, and the meat bound to be dry, but he needed some kind of distraction from the conversation he was trying to have, and a disappointing burger would have to do, “Presents don’t wrap themselves you know.”

Sam raised his eyebrow, “Are you actually getting into the Christmas spirit?”

“Hey, I’m full of Christmas spirit,” he very strongly resisted the urge to wink over at Cas, turning instead to grab a beer from the fridge, “And that spirit just happens to be whiskey.”

“It’s Jack Frost not Jack Daniel’s.” Sam muttered.

Dean didn’t bother with a plate but paused a moment to deliberate where to sit. He would have thought that Sam and Cas would have sat next to each other, pressing shoulders close as Cas and Dean usually did at diners, but he supposed that sitting across from each other had worked all these months; if it ain’t broke don’t fix it. Hell, they were probably playing footsie under the table the whole time. The thought made his smile falter a little, remembering how happy he had thought they were at those times.

In the spirit of the idiom he decided to sit next to Cas, awkwardly squeezing in beside him while trying not to touch him too much. It didn’t really work, especially when Cas grabbed his arm to support him when he stumbled a little, but Sam didn’t seem to mind, evidently not possessive. It was another reason Sam was so much better for Cas; Dean wasn’t even with the Angel and he hated the thought of anyone but him touching him.

He took a bite of the burger, his earlier assessment correct, chewing a little longer than necessary while he mulled over what he was going to say. Sam began to push himself up, finishing off the last sip of his beer, and Dean swallowed quickly, almost choking on it.

“Er, Sam, wait,” he choked out, “I need to talk to you. And Cas.”

Sam hesitated, sitting back down with a frown, “Dean?”

“Is everything ok?” Cas asked, placing his hand on Dean’s forearm, eyes riveted on his own.

Dean coughed to clear his throat, looking away from those blue eyes he knew so well, “I... I just want to say that... that I know. About, um, you two.” He took a sip of his beer, “And I want to say that... that I’m happy for you, and I hope you’re happy, uh, together.”

He could still feel Cas’ eyes on his face, but he didn’t speak any further.

“Uh, Dean? What the hell are you talking about?” Sam said, incredulity obvious in his voice.

Dean rubbed his free hand over his eyes, “C’mon man, don’t make this anymore awkward than it already is.”

“Dean, I’m serious. I have no idea what you’re saying.”

This time Dean did look up, his eyes snapping to Sam’s, “I saw you, ok? Both of you, kissing outside of Cas’ room just before. And look, I don’t know why you hid it from me, but I want you to know that it’s ok, it’s all fine.”

“Oh god,” Sam said, a harsh laugh slipping out, “No, no, Dean, this is not what it looks like.”

“Dude, what is your problem?” Dean growled out, “Are you embarrassed or something? Fuck, you’re not ashamed, are you? Because Castiel is nothing to be ashamed of!”

“Calm down! You’ve got it all wrong, man.” Sam soothed.

“He is correct, Dean. I understand the source of your confusion, but Sam and I are not romantically involved.” Cas spoke up, warm smile across his face, unabashed, “He was demonstrating the tradition of kissing beneath the mistletoe. Though I did misunderstand the extent of the kiss shared, I’m afraid I only have experience of more passionate kissing.”

Sam cleared his throat and his cheeks coloured a bit, “Yeah, I was a bit unprepared for tongue.”

“Are you serious?” Dean said, looking between the two in disbelief, “Mistletoe?”

“Yes, Dean.” Cas said, “I believe Jack was the one to hang it up around the bunker. I am impressed he managed to reach up so high to the doorway.”

Dean stared down at the table, processing the rollercoaster of an afternoon he had gone though. He’d gone from giddy with happiness, to thinking he would have to let go of the one person he could see himself with, to relief and... infuriation.

“Wait, are you telling me that I have spent years, _years,_ pining over you, stopping myself from throwing myself at you and kissing you, drowning in sexual frustration for _my brother_ to have made out with you before me? Scratch that, made out with you at all!” Dean said, finally looking over at Cas, his voice getting progressively louder, “And under the mistletoe like some ultimate chick flick moment?”

Sam staring at him wide eyed, unable to believe that this was how his brother had finally admitted his feelings for the angel.

“You want to kiss me?” Castiel answered quietly, earnestness apparent in every word.

“Of course I do, Cas!” Dean said, but the admission suddenly drained him of the angry energy, “I... I guess I just never did because I figured one day, when all the shit life threw at us was over and we had time... I figured that’s when it would happen. And anything before then would seem too much of a goodbye, an admission that we might not have time later and to keep me sane I couldn’t think that. I couldn’t kiss you only to think it would be the last. I was supposed to kiss you and only see it as the first.”

Sam had slipped away during the declaration, not wanting to intrude anymore on the private moment, though it wasn’t like the pair noticed, too caught up in staring at each other.

Cas leaned in close to Dean, lips a breath away, blue meeting green unblinkingly, “Dean. This could be the first, if you like?”

Dean huffed a laugh, “I don’t know Cas, it’s not exactly romantic. It’s nothing like a first kiss under the mistletoe.”

“I think it’s very romantic, Dean. You just gave me a very romantic speech,” he said with a smile, “in the home I share with you, after you provided me with my favourite meal.”

And he finally pressed in closer, their lips meeting in an innocent kiss, pulling back after a moment.

“I just bought it from a drive-though, sunshine.” Dean said breathlessly, before diving back in to kiss him deeper, nipping at his lips.

Cas moaned into his mouth, opening to let Dean’s tongue explore and Dean felt like he was on fire with desire, his hands everywhere, feeling that soft hair, the muscled back, that irresistible ass.

“I think we should go to my room,” Cas said between kisses, and the pair stumbled out from the table, trying to keep their lips connected as long as possible.

By the time they reached Cas’ room, the Angel’s tie was nowhere to be found and an obscene number of buttons were undone, exposing his tanned chest. Dean himself had lost his flannel back in the kitchen, and somewhere along the way his fly had been undone, with Cas’ eager hands pawing at his ass beneath the waistband.

Dean had pushed him against the door, making out with him furiously as Cas attempted to reach behind him to turn the handle. Eventually it gave, but Dean just moved press him against the frame instead.

Cas was slightly lightheaded when Dean abruptly pulled back, reaching for something above his head, “Dean,” he panted, “What are- what are you doing?”

He watched as Dean tugged the thing loose, bring his arm down to wave it in front of Cas’ face; it was the mistletoe, “Don’t need this as an excuse to kiss you now,” Dean grinned, dipping in for another kiss, “And there is no way in hell I’m letting you get caught under there with Sam again.”

And with that Cas plucked the plant from his fingers, throwing it behind him somewhere, pulling Dean towards the bed and slamming the door closed behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the lack of direct Jack in this, but every time I write him he hijacks the story because I love him so much.  
> Also, uh, Mary is with AU Bobby, I guess? (Even if I hate it.)


End file.
